


"Anything Else?"

by HugsNotDrugs



Series: XTXFEST(s) [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Ages, Anal Sex, Angel Choi Soobin, Blasphemy, Bottom Choi Soobin, Corruption, Dacryphilia, Demon Choi Yeonjun, Demon cock, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Explicit Consent, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Top Choi Yeonjun, getting back to heaven, indirect love confession, innocent choi soobin, just a bit, soobin is just a sweetheart trying to get back to heaven, they fuck, yeonjun is very hot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: “Uhm I- mister, can I stay in your house tonight please?” Soobin rushed, breathing quickening and stepping closer anxiously, his fingers playing with the strings of his cloak.“Aw, poor thing.” The man tilted his head and cooed. He opened the door wider in invitation, Soobin’s eyes twinkling with gratitude as he ran to the older man, wrapping him in a tight hug, the top of his head barely reaching the man’s chest. Soobin could hear his heartbeat where he pressed his ear; what a pure and jubilant sound it was! Here was someone who would help him.----------Lesser angel Soobin tries to make it back to Heaven by doing good deeds on a village on Earth, but when the night comes and he searches for a place to sleep, all the doors were cruelly closed on him except one kind man: Choi Yeonjun.----------ages not stated but there's a clear power/innocence gap here, borderline dubcon if that is problematic for you.second fic for XTXFEST... i have no self control but wbk
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: XTXFEST(s) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115372
Comments: 19
Kudos: 150





	"Anything Else?"

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt:
> 
> "ANGEL/DEVIL angel soobie losing his innocence to devil jun"

The impromptu diaspora of the angels would surely make it into the history books. A freak accident that forcibly ejected lower-level angels to different areas on Earth, sending Heaven into chaos and the underlings left scared and confused. They were likely still investigating the cause, or so Soobin hoped. He was a very young angel, just days old, and he hadn’t even received his first mission yet, nor has he been assigned an Earthling to guide.

He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, small shivers running through his body as his boots made soft indents in the snow, knocking on one firmly closed door, then the next, then the next. His feet began to drag as his breathing grew heavy, his wet breath making clouds of white in the frosty air. He had been on Earth for a day and seven hours, and he had immediately put himself to use the way he knew best (or at all): by performing acts of kindness for others. Just today he helped an old woman carry her groceries, stilled and comforted an errant cart horse for its distressed owner, and dusted a lonesome storefront. He tentatively hoped that by following his nature, Heaven would take him back.

Soobin sneezed, his whole body shaking with the motion. 

But now it was getting dark as winter brought the sun to an early sleep, and the further he wandered from a village to another, the more fatigued he was getting. Even angels could become tired and want comfort, right? The stars were bright against the sapphire backdrop of the sky, and Soobin almost cried thinking of how much he missed home. He wanted somewhere warm and safe to sleep, quite desperately. The more he walked the more lost he seemed to get, the village looking now quite different from the way it was under daylight, the cobblestone streets twisting and turning like labyrinths. The cool golden glow peeking through the doors of the villagers were unfriendly and mocking now, not a single one having opened for Soobin though he could see their shadows inside, animated and happy without him. 

He gave up. Falling to the ground in a heap, feeling the icky dampness of the snow creeping into his clothes, Soobin began to cry. It was useless anyway, they were all ignoring him on purpose. 

Then, a door cracked open not so very far away, letting the welcoming trickle of warm light widen to a beam, spilling onto the ground in front of Soobin.

“Young one, what are you sitting on the ground crying for?” The man asked, stepping out into the night. He was very handsome, with a straight nose and plump lips, and his body was big and solid. His lips were quirked in a small, pitying smile, but it wasn’t unfriendly. Soobin scrambled to get up, patting off the snow from his knees. 

“Uhm I- mister, can I stay at your house tonight please?” Soobin rushed, breathing quickening and stepping closer anxiously, his fingers playing with the strings of his cloak.

“Aw, poor thing.” The man tilted his head and cooed. He opened the door wider in invitation, Soobin’s eyes twinkling with gratitude as he ran to the older man, wrapping him in a tight hug, the top of his head barely reaching the man’s chest. Soobin could hear his heartbeat where he pressed his ear; what a pure and jubilant sound it was! Here was someone who would help him.

“You give them so much, but humans only know how to take and take, don’t they.” The man clicked his tongue and shook his head sympathetically as the boy sniffled.

"I'm Choi Yeonjun. What's your name?" Yeonjun asked as he let Soobin into the small, cozy house, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm Soobin." The boy replied cheerfully as the older man helped him out of his cloak and dried off his hair and legs with a large woolen towel. Soobin was wearing a white button-up with loose sleeves underneath, plus a pair of simple brown trousers. His feet were in white socks, and he wiggled his toes cutely to liven them back up.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, small Soobin." Yeonjun flashed a charming grin at the boy, the corners of his foxy eyes crinkling and making Soobin blush. 

"Sit here for a moment." Yeonjun gestured to the small round dining table. Soobin looked around to observe the quaint house as he did as Yeonjun asked, swinging his legs slightly. He sniffed the air and smelled food, something like a hearty potato and meat stew.

The interior was mostly wood, a small fire flickering in the fireplace. The home itself was not very large, clearly suited for a single owner. In one shared floor space, there was the dining table Soobin was sat at to eat, in the corner next to the fireplace a chair and a bookshelf that was sparsely filled, in the other corner a single-person bed, topped with a big fluffy red blanket. And tucked into a nook was the kitchen where Yeonjun was sniffing his broth and stirring his ladle through it, a small oil stove alight next to a counter with a chopping board and three loose knives.

Yeonjun had a humble home. He didn't seem very rich, but the house was clean and smelled like food, and it teemed with personality.

To Soobin, it was absolutely lovely.

Yeonjun brought the pot of stew to Soobin, freshly cooked with steam rising out the top.

"You're in luck sweetheart, I had just finished up dinner and made a little extra to use up the last potato." He took out two clay bowls and spooned stew into them, handing one to Soobin and chuckling at his visibly watering mouth.

"Eat well and rest well, then you will feel better."

"Thank you Yeonjun," Soobin said. He felt that he couldn't say it enough times as he guzzled the stew in one go, barely chewing where he should and abashedly wiping the mess from his lips after. Yeonjun only laughed gently, rustling the boy's hair affectionately with a large hand and putting a warm feeling into Soobin's chest.

It was quite late when Yeonjun had finally taken him in, and after the physical and emotional toll of his day, Soobin was far too primed for sleep, his stomach and heart warm thanks to his kind host. His eyes began drooping and Yeonjun noticed, curling the boy up into his arms and carrying him to the bed. 

"Ah- where will you sleep?" Soobin sputtered as Yeonjun tucked him in with the big soft blanket, smoothing out the locks of his hair with deft fingers. He didn't mean to drive Yeonjun from his own bed!

"Don't you worry, love. I can fall asleep anywhere." Yeonjun put his warm, dry hand over Soobin's forehead, soothing the boy's worries and lulling him to sleep.

It was three or so hours later that Soobin woke with a start, his small feathered wings raising two soft peaks in the blanket. He had come out of his human disguise in his sleep. He tried to shake off the nightmare he had about finally returning to Heaven, and at the gates, they had not let him in. Blinking tears from his eyes, Soobin looked for Yeonjun, the older man's still form outlined by the softly glowing hearth.

Soobin looked twice. Yeonjun looked a bit different. He slipped out of bed, taking small, careful steps toward the slumbering man, wanting to be close to him for comfort. Maybe if he held his hand and felt his body heat for a moment, he could go back to sleep more easily.

The boy looked up and down at the man, who had his arms crossed over his chest and his chin tucked in, his body relaxed and his chest rising and falling as he snored softly in his chair. Sturdy, raven black demon wings jutted out from his back, the clawed protrusions covered in leathery scales and the membranous flesh connecting between them revealing translucent blood vessels. Dark ridged horns curved high up from his forehead like a crown, their twists and turns sharp as blades. A thick, whip-like tail the thickness of Soobin's wrist flicked gently in his sleep, winding around the legs of the chair.

Soobin began to shake in place. Yeonjun was a magnificent demon. He stepped closer, unable to help himself from staring in awe. Soobin leaned closer and closer to Yeonjun's face, looking at his long lashes fanning out from his closed eyelids, the fullness of his ruby lips, marveling at his masculine features. He was so pretty and dangerous under the warm glow.

Burning red eyes shot open.

"Sweet angel." Yeonjun grinned, revealing pointed teeth. His voice had taken on a layered quality, coarse and low and overlapping on itself, yet if Soobin listened hard he could still hear him, hear the kind, beautiful Yeonjun that sheltered him.

"Huh? I didn't mean to-" Soobin's downy wings fluttered in apprehension. He tried to take a step back but Yeonjun surged forward, wrapping a large hand around the boy's waist and pulling him into his lap. Soobin let out a yelp of surprise. His breathing quickened as he felt himself handled onto Yeonjun's lap, hands coming up automatically to Yeonjun's chest to steady himself.

"Yeonjun?" He whispered, lip quivering. He didn't pull away from the other man; he wasn't sure he _could_.

"My perfect angel, let me take care of you more." Yeonjun purred in that strange voice. He put his face into the crook of Soobin's neck, inhaling his scent deeply with a small grunt as Soobin let out a gasp, all the blood rushing from his mind to his crotch. He'd never had this feeling before, and yet somehow his genitals were burning up with simple bodily contact from the demon, the older man almost engulfing him with his size. 

"Aww sweetheart, your legs are already trembling." Yeonjun cooed in the same way he did when he first took in Soobin, waxing poetic about human nature. Well, it wasn't in Soobin's nature to react this way to a demon, the sworn enemy of his kin, and yet Yeonjun was right. He was quaking with such a simple action, the skin of his neck burning up.

With a clawed finger, Yeonjun pulled down on Soobin's white, airy shirt to reveal an expanse of pale, hairless chest, down and the buttons snapped off one by one, scattering off to different corners of the room going _pop_ , _pop_ , _pop_. He shifted and grabbed Soobin by the buttocks so he would wrap his legs around Yeonjun's waist and press even closer to the fully-clothed man, whining softly as the demon undressed him by ruining each garment.

Soon Soobin was entirely naked in front of Yeonjun, the demon's eyes glowing faintly as he drank up the view, the exposed boy flushed to his core yet still trying to hide himself and avoiding eye contact.

"You're so pretty, Soobin. Such a pretty baby boy." Yeonjun's voice dripped with honey as he lathered on the praise, sending a thrum through the younger into his cock. Yeonjun kissed along Soobin's bare chest for a while, licking and sucking at his pink, puffy nipples, leaving them swollen and sensitive. Tears pricked at Soobin's eyes at the unimaginable pleasure, he was sure the sordidness of it would lock him out of Heaven forever.

Then Yeonjun stood up, taking Soobin with him as he manhandled the boy onto the bed, diving his head between his thighs to lick and suck at his hole, making Soobin squeal in surprise, embarrassment, and pleasure. His wide, flat tongue probed at the sensitive tight bud between Soobin's cheeks, and the angel fisted a hand in Yeonjun's hair futilely while biting the knuckles of his other fist, trying to hold back moans and sobs as Yeonjun thrust his wet muscle rhythmically in and out, loosening up Soobin's private part as the boy writhed, clamping Yeonjun's head between his thighs.

Yeonjun withdrew with heavy breaths, feral eyes trained on Soobin's own wide ones, pupils blown out as Yeonjun reached into his trousers and slowly pulled out his cock. It was sizable, a darker angry red nearer the base that transitioned to cindery black, and Soobin gulped as he followed the shape of the pulsing length, the way that the flesh had regular divets and protrusions along the underside and built upon itself in layers… it was ridged like his horns, the texture of the ridges even looking a bit hard and shiny in the backlit glow of the fireplace. His large testes swung low, heat emanating from them as they swayed with his movements, pressing closer to the boy.

Yeonjun barked out a laugh at the way Soobin's eyes clouded, already filled with anticipation as he stroked himself to complete arousal, letting the head of his length pulsate against the quietly quivering hole, still glistening with spit but now with pre ejaculate mixing in, the clear liquid oozing from the slit of his member.

"Don't worry, it'll feel good." Yeonjun breathed, not at all reassuring. Soobin nodded and wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's back as he pressed in, letting the demon thrust in long, deep strokes, letting him get used to it before setting a brutal pace, snapping his hips into the deflowered angel, ramming into his prostate each time with the curve of his cock. He suddenly slowed the pace to a grind, throbbing against the boy’s sweet spot, expression intent as he studied the look on Soobin's face, making sure he felt every ridge of his cock and the way Soobin’s soft flesh molded to it, a perfect angel.

Yeonjun folded the boy’s legs back like a paper doll on the bed and rutted in at a breakneck pace, Soobin’s vision going in and out of focus as he sobbed, seeing only Yeonjun’s blissful smile and the blurry swaying of his tail, energetically flicking with every thrust through the small window of space whenever Yeonjun pulled out. It was burning and sticky but Soobin couldn’t help from feeling good, helpless to the administrations of the demon. His stiff pink member twitched, humiliatingly erect between his legs, the underside of it rubbed raw and red by Yeonjun’s pelvic bone.

“-jun I’m scared. Don’t-” Soobin whimpered in a tiny voice, letting out soft “Ah, ah, ah”’s in between. 

“Don’t worry dear, I’ve got you.” The older man mumbled into his hair as he thrust in one last time into the deepest part of the angel, letting out a groan as he released hot seed inside. After a moment, Yeonjun pulled out of Soobin with a wet sound, his softening length dripping milky cum, streaky white and entirely damning. Soobin followed after, spurting bits of watery semen against his will.

 _A demon came inside me. I let him come inside me and it felt good._ Soobin put his hands to his face, shoulders beginning to shake with tears. Yeonjun slid into the bed with him, cradling his smaller body in his own and going "Shhh, shhh". After a while, their breathing slowed and their sweat cooled on their skin, the two huddling together under the large blanket. Soobin could feel Yeonjun’s breath tickling his neck, the older man’s hand running up his smooth bare belly absentmindedly, the feeling of the rough pads of his fingers making Soobin’s stomach flutter. Tears rolled silently down Soobin’s cheeks, but he put a hand over Yeonjun’s still, feeling the man’s large bones under his own.

“I was really lonely, you know.” Yeonjun mumbled in a soft voice.

“It’s a bad thing to sodomize an angel but it seemed like you enjoyed it huh?” He could hear the smile in the demon's voice. Soobin turned his face into his pillow, the tips of his ears going red and peeking through his hair, fully visible. He was at a loss of words towards the older man.

“You were so cute… I saw you and I wanted you immediately, your kindness and your giggles and your moans.” Yeonjun nibbled over the soft flesh of his ear. “Thank you for keeping me company.”

The demon took Soobin’s hand and pressed his lips to the back of it tenderly. 

“For healing my heart.”

Soobin started glowing. 

“What’s happening, my love?” Yeonjun sat up quickly, eyes shaking as he tried to reach out to Soobin, the boy emitting more light and glitter from his pale skin.

“I don’t kn-” Soobin said in a bewildered voice. Then he was gone, Yeonjun alone in his bed as though the boy had never stepped foot in his house. In his last moments, Yeonjun swore Soobin reached out to him with his fingers, his fluffy, tiny angel wings spreading out beautifully on his back. 

\---------------------

Soobin rematerialized on soft pink clouds, the pearly golden gates of heaven before him and the sun shining brightly, and an inspector angel he didn’t know was manning the checkpoint, with an auburn beard and apathetic eyes.

“Lesser angel... Soobin?” The inspector looked at the form on his standing desk.

“That is me.” Soobin stammered, realizing he was still completely naked, hands between his legs to cover himself. Though Heaven was warm, he felt terribly exposed. 

“You’re among the first to have found your way back to Heaven. It seems you lower-class angels have to fulfill a certain threshold of goodness in order to gain enough power to be recalled, as opposed to direct transport. Can you list your completed tasks since your departure for me please, for research purposes?”

“Yes. I stilled a cart horse, helped an old woman with groceries, and swept a dusty storefront.” Soobin said, unable to make eye contact.

“Anything else?” The inspector said, looking at the completely naked boy, his still-new wings quivering slightly.

“No sir.” Still no eye contact.

“Okay, welcome back Soobin.” The angel motioned to the gates, which swung open grandly for Soobin. 

The boy walked through with slow, careful steps, clenching his asshole as tightly as he could to keep Yeonjun’s cum from dripping down his leg.

**Author's Note:**

> raaa long and smutty!!! i like this one and I hope you do too~ went back to my roots of heavily religious stuff and age gap twinky older dom things. again for XTXFEST on Twitter, i am @DanielChoiYJ <3
> 
> i wonder why no one opened the door for poor soobin? :'(
> 
> on a mission to fill up yeonbin tag with smuts.


End file.
